Mind Over Heart
by KlarolinesBae
Summary: AU Where Caroline hasn't met Klaus yet. There might be an attraction, but something is off about her. And she has a phobia of affection .As Mikael is attempting something with Bonnie's newfound powers, with Katherine making an appearance, what will be the fate of the Mystic Falls gang? Caroline seems to keep going back to that ONE guy. Is it really a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Seriously?! WHY are people so obsessed with being in a relationship? They are so overrated. Ugh. Typical teenagers" said Caroline, as she grabbed her plate in the cafeteria and searched for a place to peacefully have lunch in without being smothered by the teenagers and their hormones around her.

"You do realise that you too are a teen right?" said Elena with a suppressed smile.

Sighing, Caroline said "Well," she paused for dramatic effect, " _I_ happen to be a different type of a teenager." When Bonnie, her other best friend raised her eyebrows, Caroline felt the need to make light of the situation. Saying "Maybe my ancestors liked Tea better than Coffee or something...I don't know !" was her attempt to do so.

Laughing lightly, they all found a seat and were diggin in when they heard a nervous "Hey guys!". it was Veronica, a new girl in her high school who seemed fairly nice. Elena smiled at her and asked her to join them.

"So? Did I intrude in on an important discussion or something?" she asked. Bonnie gave a sarcastic laugh and said "Caroline was only rambling about how much she hates relationships and teenagers in general"

Acting playfully offended, Caroline replied scoffing, "I was not! it just so happens that I hate relationships." Veronica looked a little shocked and asked "But why?".

Bonnie and Elena understood why Veronica would be surprised. After all, Caroline was a popular girl at school, she was not bad to look at, and she handled and supervised almost all the events that took place in school and was in the good graces of almost all teachers.

Caroline's thoughts trailed to her sole reason of hating relationships. She may have evolved into a mature girl now, but she had evolved _from_ being a completely different person. To cut it short, she was a narcissistic bitchy person, who was very popular and was as typical a teen as any of the other hormone ridden excuses for people in her school. Of course. There was _this one guy_ who was the cause of it all.

Elena snapped her fingers and sang "Back to Earth Care" while they gave her a knowing look, aware of what – rather , _who-_ exactly she was thinking about, while Veronica was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. No exact reason actually. it's just that they are like an ice cream you know? initially you really like it, but towards the end you are kinda sick of it and wanna finish it off or throw it away."

"Care, only _you_ would feel like that. Nobody else hates ice cream here" Bonnie said with the 'I-don't-have-time-for-your-bullshit look.

Veronica took in her words, and knowingly asked "So, who's the guy? is he in our school? What's your story?" Caroline looked at her like she was an alien from Mars who had just snatched some chocolates from a toddler with a unibrow.

"Well there must be an ex boyfriend who you possibly hate right now, with whom you hit a tragic dead end and it made you hate all relationships and guys in general" Veronica said.

Caroline took a deep breath and Bonnie and Elena sighed, having had front row seats to _that_ show for too long. "Well, it is a bloody long story to be honest, but the gist of it is that No. I don't hate him. And he isn't a villain in this story. And one may hate the human species despite them being humans themselves right?" She asked.

"What?"

Elena answered to her matter-of-factly "She hates relationships, but she has never been in one. Or that's what she says."

Veronica didn't see that coming. All she could do was watch agape.

Caroline put her defenses up and said "I say it _because_ it's the truth."

"Debatable."

Veronica asked "How could one being in a relationship or NOT, _possibly_ be DEBATABLE?"

Caroline smirked in an evil, yet adorable way. " Well, it's one hell of a story, kid."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Stefan!"_ Caroline hissed into her phone. "I'm really freaking hungry right now. Get me those blood bags NOW." she ordered. Stefan Salvatore was her new and only vampire best friend. It was because of him that she could exploit her control-freak nature and become a "good" vampire as she says it.

"Alright alright. Give me five minutes I'll be there soon." he laughed and said. Carolined groaned and said "Why do you need to get your car you show off? You know you can just use your vamp speed and be here in like two minutes."

Before Stefan could reply, a blood bag was tossed at Caroline and a handsome figure appeared in front of her with his signature smirk. "Well, Blondie, what can I say? That car is signature to my baby bro. Just like his hair and his brooding nature." He said.

"Damon!" Caroline half-squeaked as she tried to hide the blood bag in her bag though people were only entering then through the school gates. "Can you at least try to _pretend_ that you make an attempt to keep our vampire race hidden?" she glared at him.

He grabbed the phone from her hand and said "Get your ass here right now Stefan. We have work to do." After hanging up, he looked up and raised his eyebrows at a fuming Caroline who was almost red. "Relax Barbie, no one saw us. Even if they did , I hardly think they'd notice a blood bag once they'd look at my face" he smirked and winked at her.

"Of course. They wouldn't be able to handle the cringe and would just look away after seeing your arrogant face" Bonnie said from behind him as she joined Caroline. Damon and Bonnie were not exactly the best of friends. Or even friends. Okay, they hated each other.

"Ouch Bon-Bon. Did you find some spell to increase your sass level?" He said, looking at the witch with that godforsaken smirk. Not being able to resist anymore, Caroline walked away from the two bickering idiots and went to the fire escape, which was metaphorically her escape. She sat on the stairs, sipping through her blood bag, and her thoughts were occupied by memories she couldn't quite bury.

~ **FLASHBACK~**

" _Come on! Is that all you've got?" he challenged her as they were playfully fighting and hitting each other in an attempt to reach the chocolate cookies first. There were only a few who were early to class, enjoying the breeze of the early morning._

" _Give it to me and I will spare you from crying like a little toddler." She said back confidently. He grabbed her hand as she attempted to walk past him towards the table. "What will you do if I don't?" he asked teasingly._

" _Well, I would make your physical and mental ages match then. You'd be crying like the seven year old that you are mentally" she smirked as she tried to squirm past his girp. He held it strongly and they kept moving it, twisting it until he accidentally ended up twirling her like they do in dances._

 _Everyone watched that little dance of theirs and sneered teasingly. Her cheeks went red as she finally got the cookie. She turned to find him grinning and acting nonchalantly._

 _~ **End of flashback~**_

The bell rang indicating the beginning of the first class – History. She ran towards her class, finding Bonnie and Lexi, a good friend of hers, walking together. She caught up with them and entered class. She had lost her chirpy mood after the memories had flooded her mind. Lexi looked at the frown on her face and asked "What happened to _you? You_ are the one person who's always energetic and bubbly."

Caroline was wondering why thoughts of incidents that happened two years ago had such an effect on her. She didn't exactly know how to deal with them, but she knew it didn't affect her _much_ too. She thought why people expected her to _never_ have mood swings just because she was bubbly. It made her mad. As she was lost in these thoughts, she never noticed the four new figures that entered the class – three handsome boys and one pretty blonde, who had looks that could kill. One of the three boys rushed to the last bench, accidentally knocking Caroline and her books fell from her hands.

 _Great. Just great._ The boy didn't even spare her a glance. This added fuel to her already burning mood and she snapped at him "Excuse _you."_ The boy stopped and turned back to look at her. He looked her up and down and said "What did you say, darling?"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there wasn't any note in the beginning but I'd like to know you guys think of this story. I can assure you it won't be a typical love story but it will still be relatable. :)**

 **Chapter 3**

She now noticed that the guy was really hot. And he had a British accent. _Damn him._ "Something well mannered people should have the decency to say." she retorted. He approached her, looking at her almost menacingly, and said "Well well. Look what a fiesty little thing we have here."

"Care, ignore him. Come on. Don't waste your time on such people" Bonnie said and tried to pull her away. The guy looked at Bonnie and tilted his head, eyeing her carefully. "Ah! Beauty with Brains I see" he said, smirking at her.

"Kol. Behave yourself." Another one of the boys said. They must be brothers, she thought. "Relax Elijah. I'm only having some fun. After all living in a box has made me quite rusty" he remarked.

Living in a box? Was he speaking metaphorically? Duh, a part of her mind said.

The other blonde girl, annoyed, said "Kol, shut that bloody mouth of yours for a while. It's barely been five minutes and your theatrics are annoying me already."

"Is everything alright there?" A stern, manly voice asked. Alaric, the history teacher was standing at the doorway. The same person, _Elijah was it?,_ said "Yes sir, there is no problem here." he said as he led his the others towards their places in the last bench. Caroline and Bonnie joined Lexi in the row opposite to them, a few benches ahead.

Lexi was grinning at them as they passed by and as Caroline sat next to her, she whispered "Damn. Hot guys with British accent. Could it GET any better?" Caroline furiously whispered back " I was fuming with anger, so excuse me if I didn't have time to adore their beauty. I guess they have in their appearance what they lack in manners." Bonnie joined in and said "But Care, you have the hots for a British accent don't you?" she teasingly said, slightly turning back to look at them.

It was then that Caroline felt eyes on her. She subtly turned back to meet piercing blue eyes. In her anger she hadn't noticed the other guy. Dirty blond curls and pink lips made him look undoubtedly attractive. Why is he looking at me? She thought, but she couldn't turn away from his face.

"Miss Forbes? Miss Forbes? Caroline?" She was brought back to reality as she realised Alaric was looking at her. "Can you please give me your undivided attention?" He said warily as he eyed the last bench. Caroline, flustered, said "Of course, Ric. I mean Mr. Saltzman" After a few seconds she turned back to find the guy smirking victoriously, and all she wanted to do was slap that smirk off his face.

It was soon time for lunch, and as Caroline was walking towards the cafeteria, she heard loud noises coming from the end of the hall. A small crowd had gathered, watching a fight between two of the football players. Someone then shouted "Teacher appraoching" and everyone hurried to walk away from the scene. Caroline was pushed and she lost her balance, bumping into something. Correction. _Someone._ It was the hot British guy.

"Careful, love. Don't want you falling and hurting yourself." he said, smirking at her, revealing his dimples which made her dead heart skip a beat. Suddenly, she was taken back into her memories.

~ **FLASHBACK~**

 _It was lunch time. They were fighting. Again. Playfully of course. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other, and they were used to the banters and fights. This time she had the upper hand. She grabbed both his hands which were a little above his face. Before she could attempt to twist it, he walked front towards her, his weight pushing her fragile body backwards._

 _No matter how hard she tried to stop, he was heavier and stronger. He gave her that challenging smile and she couldn't help but pout at the turning of tables. Suddenly, she tripped over one of the bags of her classmate and her eyes squinted, bracing herself for the fall. But it never happened. She opened her eyes to reveal him looking at her intensely, and she noticed that his hands had now grabbed hers and he had saved her from falling down. It felt all too romantic and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. He then stepped back and let her stand, completely flustered, though she didn't show it. Much._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

She then realised he was still holding her while she was lost in her thoughts. She stood straight and snapped "I thought you lot didn't really care about what or who fell."

He had noticed her trance. "Easy, love. That was my brother Kol. I am better mannered," he said, taking her hand and kissing it below the knuckles. "Klaus Mikaelson. Pleasure meeting you."

She barely had time to collect her jaw which had almost dropped to the floor. Who kisses hands these days? She thought. But she knew better than to be flattered by guys like him, who were too sure of themselves.

"Wish I could say the same though" she said, giving a fake sweet smile and walking away from him in style. He couldn't help but smirk at the fire the blonde showed. There was something off about her though, he thought.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she walked home after school, she stated thinking about McAccent O'Dimples. Klaus wasn't it? _Of course it is. There's no way you'd forget such a hot guy's name_ , a part of her mind said. She quickly trashed it away. There was something mysterious about him, she thoguht, squinting.

She then thought about _him._ Her face fell. She was remembering him way more than she usually does. Was it because she was attracted to a new guy? Excuse me? Her mind shouted. _ATTRACTED?_ More like she _loathed_ him and his stupid accent and his arrogance and those dimples.

She hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe she should try to talk to him? The red alert in her mind went off and she repeated _no no no no_ in her mind. She'd NEVER communicate with him again. Ugh this was such a nightmare. As she was two streets away from home, it started raining. She had her yellow umbrella which she never threw after watching _How I Met Your Mother._ But she didn't use it.

She looked up and felt the drops fall on her face, hoping it would wash away all memories and every one of her demons. She raised her arms to her sides and twirled, feelings herself smile against the drops as her blonde hair looked glossy.

After a while she realised that she'd dropped her umbrella next to her. As she bent to pick it up, she noticed something silver shining behind the bushes, resembling a tool or a weapon perhaps. She sat there staring at it for a few seconds. As she got up to move towards it, she felt a whole gush of water falling on her. She looked down to see her dress fully muddy.

Her eyes glistened with anger as she turned around to see the source. It was a car. And who was the driver? _Of course it was him._ Freaking McAccent O'Dimples. He had the audacity to look pleased with himself.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, somewhat concerned, but mostly amused.

"Seriously?! You are actually asking me okay after what you did." she scoffed.

"Well as much as i may _look_ like a god, love, i am not one and i do not control the weather. Besides why would a pretty girl like you sit here all drenched?" he asked curiously.

Truth was he had noticed her dancing in the middle of the road from a distance. He stopped to watch and notice her beautiful blonde curls bouncing around as she twirled, forgetting the rest of the world. It was when she noticed the bushes that he felt the need to divert her attention.

"How delusional are you? You may be deceptive like a politican but you aren't one so let me remind you that this is a free country. I can do as i please." she said, her eyes showing all her burning rage.

He couldn't help but smile widely and add cheekily "I'm sure you do as you _please,_ love"

That's it. She'd had enough. She just rolled her eyes, scoffing scornfully at him and stomped away, only to be bombarded with honks of his car. " _WHAT?"_ she shouted.

"It's only fair if i offer you a ride, love. After all i spoiled that beautiful dress of yours" he said, pointing to her simple white knee lengthed dress.

"Hmm I'd rather stake myself but thanks" she smiled sweetly again, and walked away.

He watched her walk away, again. He didn't know why he wanted to know more about this fearless blonde, full of fire. _WAIT._ Did she say she'd rather _stake_ herself? That's not a common phrase used unless...

He narrowed his eyes and vowed to find out more about her.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stefan stood at the entrance of Salvatore Boarding House. Out of nowhere he was pushed against a wall. Elena stood in front of him, with her hand on his chest. "Elena?" he asked, confused. Elena smirked, leaned in and kissed his jaw. She looked up at him and said "Wrong." and snapped his neck.

Stefan woke up immediately and looked around. He found her sitting on the chair in front of his bed. "Didn't know it would be so easy to enter your dreams, Stefan." she smirked.

"Katherine." he said, still breathing hard.

"Hello Stefan. Did you miss me?" she said.

"Stay the hell out of my head. And why are you here?"

"What makes you think there's a reason? I'm here to see you."

Damon entered the room, saying "Eee. Wrong answer" he gave her an introductory smirk. "You're Katherine Pierce. There's _always_ an ulterior motive. Why are you here?"

She looked him over once and said "Damon. This is just like old times. The three of us. The brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."

Damon ignored her and Stefan gave him a knowing look, and nodded. He asked her "Are you the one who's leaving a trail of dead bodies on the outskirts?"

She almost looked appalled. "Of course not. I don't leave my food lying around, Stefan. I've been running from 500 years. Can't afford such careless dispositions."

While the Salvatore brothers stood silently, lost in thought, she made herself comfortable with a blood bag and said "Oooh there are new vampires in town? Hmmm interesting" she said and seductively drank from her blood bag while eyeing Stefan.

Ignoring her, he got up to get ready for school.

-x-x-x-

Bonnie laid wide awake in her bed. She had just got a terrible dream. Or was it a vision? Maybe a nightmare? Mystic Falls was engulfed in a fire like never before. Elena was lying on the ground drained of blood and Caroline had a hole in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. She got up and texted the group to meet her during lunch.

-x-x-x-

A few minutes before lunch, Caroline was the last one in the practice hall after her cheerleading practice. She was craving for blood. She didn't know why it kept increasing the past few days. She had her headphones on, doing a weird and rather suggestive dance, singing along to the lines of _Bang Bang_ as she sipped through her blood bag.

" _Bang Bang into the room. I know you want it._

 _Bang Bang all over you. I'll let you have it._

 _Wait a minute let me take you there."_

"Quite a fan of singing are we, love?" shouted a voice over her music. A voice she knew all too well. She froze in the middle of her actions, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Can the ground please swallow me up completely? Was all she could think about as her cheeks reddened on meeting the eyes of the smirking bastard, whose eyes widened in surprise when he found the blood bag in her hands.

"Oh! Of course. Thank god for compulsion" she nervously laughed as she approached him with false confidence. Her eyes met his and her pupils dilated, and she compelled him "You entered the hall and found it empty. You will forget seeing me here and _every stupid thing_ that I did. You won't remember the blood bag in my hands. Just remember me as a girl with an attitude. Who you think is hot." she cursed herself for the last bit. _Why would you do that?_ She asked herself. She then picked up her stuff and ran out.

Klaus watched her leave, smirk widening as his doubts were confirmed that she was indeed a vampire. He chuckled at the thought of her singing and the adorable dance she was doing. Her mistake was that she assumed he was human and could be compelled. Sadly, he didn't forget a single thing. Feeling victorious, he walked out of the place in style.

-x-x-x-

"So she gets a freaky death vision the exact day that Katherine walks into town." Caroline said.

"Co-incidence?" Damon said squinting, pretending to rub his imaginary beard "I think not."

"So why is she even here?" Elena asked, clearly mad.

"She says she's here for Stefan, but we should know better than to trust Katherine Pierce." Damon said. Everyone noticed how Elena stiffened at that, hint of jealousy seen on her face. Stefan wrapped a comforting arm around her and said "That still doesn't explain the sudden deaths of the people on the outskirts."

Bonnie joined in and said "Maybe it was her and she didn't admit it."

Suddenly Caroline sat striaght. "Or" she drawled. "There are new vampires in town who are hiding their identity." she said, her thoughts going to the four new students in school.

Before Stefan could ask what their names were, the four people walked in. It was as if they scene in Twilight was being replayed. She felt Stefan stiffen next to her and saw that he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Kol and Klaus looked around the cafeteria until they noticed Caroline and Stefan. They flashed their smiles and walked right at them. All the while Klaus' eyes were locked with Caroline's. When they reached them, he looked at her and said "Hello..." and Caroline was mentally preparing herself for a mean reply when he suddenly looked at Stefan and said "Old friend".

"Klaus." Stefan said. Caroline was appalled. That evil bastard, she thought. He then looked at her, smirking victoriously. She then realised he said "hello old friend" to Stefan. Stefan? She looked at him and accusingly said "Old friend? Stefan?! You know these people?"

Kol laughed and said "Why darling, drop the bitter tone. We had a bad start, but I promise you, I'm all fun. Ask Stefan. We go way back" he winked at her. She looked at them for a few moments and reality crushed her. _No no no no._ She nervously glanced up to see a smug smile on Klaus' face and then asked Kol "Are you guys vampires too?" to which they all shared a secret smile and Stefan said "Caroline. They're not just vampires. They are The Originals."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok. I was kinda lazy to continue this and didn't think people would actually read it. But I saw a few reviews and it encouraged me. Please keep 'em coming. I really need them :) Feel free to give me your ideas and thoughts._**

 _00000_

 **Chapter 6**

 _The Originals?_ Like the first vampires to ever walk on this Earth? Very little was known about them except for the fact that they couldn't die like normal vampires – a stake to the heart, or their heart/head ripped out of their bodies. How could Stefan miss out from telling such a detail to his _best_ friend? Her jaw had subtly dropped as she glared daggers at Stefan. Damon smirked victoriously. "Someone snap a picture cuz a speechless Blondie is something we don't get to see quite often", he said, while Klaus chuckled softly, revealing his beautiful dimples.

If looks could kill, Damon would be buried ten feet under the ground. And KLAUS OH MY GOD. He remembered _everything._ The universe really did hate her, she thought.

Bonnie cleared her throat as the tension in the surroundings could be cut with a knife – _hell. Even with a chainsaw._ "Care to share the history you guys share with Stefan?" she asked. Kol turned to look at her appreciatively, giving her a charming smile. "Don't worry darling I'll spare all my time to tell you. Then _we_ can have some history too" he winked at her. Before Bonnie could even begin to throw his remark back at his face, they were cut in.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing – _Stefan?"_ Rebekah said as she laid her eyes on her dashing ex.

"Rebekah." Stefan acknowledged her with a nod, trying to be as nice as he could be while meeting his ex girlfriend when his current one was sitting right next to him. Damon was enjoying this way too much.

To give them space for their reunion, Bonnie got up and said "Damon! Weren't we supposed to meet Ric now?" and nodded towards the exit. "No way am I leaving _this_ show Bonnie. And I don't remember such a thing." It took everything in Bonnie to not strangle him. She stared at him waiting with her arms crossed until he sighed and got up to leave.

Caroline was left hanging and she didn't know what sin she'd committed that Bonnie had left her behind. While the tension between Rebekah,Stefan and Elena increased, she felt Klaus approach her. _Oh hell no._

"Caroline." he drawled in that sexy accent of his and suddenly her name sounded so much better rolling off of his lips. She cursed herself for the unwilling shiver it sent down her back. "I take that the dress was not too spoiled? Though I think you like it _all over you._ " he asked, smartly quoting her lyrics from earlier. She was beyond embarrassed to reply, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning.

Before she could retort, Kol butted it and commented "Ooooh already, Nik? Didn't know you had it in ya." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Klaus growled under his breath and before he could comment, Elijah had approached them, authoratively saying "Children. We have only entered town recently. This can wait. Can we please give them their space?" It was not a question. They all walked away. "See you around, _old friend."_ Klaus said before giving Caroline one last look, and joined his siblings.

-x-x-x-

Katherine was pacing up and down the hall of the Salvatore house as she spoke into the phone. "Yes. On the outskirts of the city. It's not confirmed who actually did it, so don't blame me then."

A controlling, masculine voice spoke on the other end. _"Then confirm it, girl. You should know better than to test my patience"_ he yelled and hung up the call.

Katherine rolled her eyes and thought of a plan. Finally. She could be free after 500 years.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay the previous one was small. So I'm making up for it with this one. I honestly have no idea what to do after this. So just bear with me xD PLEASE keep the reviews coming, I didn't know they'd be so important to me.**

 **Chapter 7**

As the day ended, Veronica approached Caroline, who was currently talking to Lexi. "Hey Caroline! You're coming tonight night?" she asked. Caroline didn't realise they'd made plans.

"Come where?" She asked. Lexi joined in and said "Ohh! The welcome party at the Mikaelsons' mansion? You mean you weren't invited?" Lexi asked increduously.

"Well. She is now." they heard a voice behind. She turned around to find the most tolerable Mikaelsons of them all. "Elijah." she said. "Miss Forbes." he said. "It would be my privilege to invite you to the party at our house tonight. I hope to see you there and we can make amends to the rather" he paused, almost smiling " _discourteous_ acquaintance with my family."

"Sure.." she laughed nervously. After all, when an intimidating man like him is inviting you so politely and elegantly, you simply cannot refuse.

-x-x-x

Stefan had barely entered his house when the door flew open and in barged a very bossy looking Caroline. "Stefan. Salvatore." she hissed. "You wanna tell me how you and the new hot guys in town who completely get on my nerves _happen_ to be _old_ friends?"

"Wait you think they're hot?" Stefan asked, smiling.

"Ughh. You took _that_ from all that I told you?" she asked, lifting her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay" he laughed. "Maybe this isn't the right place-"

"Well, if it isn't for Vampire Barbie." Katherine entered the hall, looking all too smug.

Caroline's jaw dropped to the floor. "Please tell me that is not the crooked, bitchy, narcissistic version of Elena living in your house." she said to Stefan.

Katherine smirked "No. I'm prettier." she said.

Carolined turned towards Stefan and he could only sigh. "She isn't leaving. Besides, baby-sitting her here is better than having to follow her everywhere."

"Well, we have Damon for that, who would be more than willing to follow her around. If he isn't doing it already." Caroline said, exasperated.

" _Heard that!"_ Damon shouted from another part of the house.

Stefan had his brooding look back on. "Right. About Klaus." he said, which got Katherine's attention.

"We knew each other in the 20's. I didn't remember him until I saw Klaus' face. Maybe he compelled me to remember him only when I see him the next time. And Rebekah and I happened to be together then, though I don't remember much since-"

"Since you were in ripper mode. Yeah. WAIT. WHAT? Klaus _compelled_ you? But vampires can't be compelled."

Katherine groaned. "Are you really that dumb or you're naturally blonde?"

Caroline looked indignant and said "Hey! I-"

"-Original vampires can compel humans as well as vampires, Care" Stefan said, noticing the colour drain out of her face.

"Oh my god." she repeated a few times. He could compel even vampires and _she_ tried to compel _him_ and the bastard didn't even say a thing. Oh she was in some deep shit. Oh he was so getting grilled tonight.

-x-x-x

As she entered the mansion with Bonnie and Elena, Stefan and Damon approached them, a drink in Damon's hand. They both looked over Elena first and before Damon could comment on Caroline's bold red dress, she looked at him and said " _Don't."_ and he smirked. "Blondie! Now your control freak nature is trying to reign in my freedom of speech too?"

Bonnie stepped in to defend her best friend. "Well, she'd only be doing the world a favour you know?" she said. He finally noticed her and said "C'mon Bon-Bon. Always the mean girl with me. We are in this _together,_ remember?" he said. They had all agreed to attend the party to know more about the Original Vampires and why they were in Mystic Falls. _Among other reasons, Caroline thought._

"I don't feel good about this." Bonnie said nervously. "My mind keeps drifting back to my dream, Care. I just - "

Stefan assured her "Hey. There's nothing to worry about. We're all here together and I don't think they mean any harm to us." They looked around the mansion.

None of the members were seen and the rest of the drunken students attending the party seemed to be everywhere. The music stopped and everyone groaned. A very drunk Lexi stood near the DJ, adding her own songs in and the music began again. Everyone roared and got back into the party mood.

" _We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore, like we used to do"_

Caroline froze. She looked up at the roof, as if she were talking to God Himself. " _Seriously?!"_ she hissed. This night couldn't get any worse as the song reminded her of _him._ But then, each one of us thinks of _someone_ when we listen to this song.

" _Don't wanna know, the kind of dress you're wearing tonight"_

 _Focus._ She thought. She had to take control of herself.

" _Now I can't get you out of my brain. Oh it's such a shame"_

"Hello, Caroline" she heard the all-too-familiar voice. "Don't look very happy there, is everything alright?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and tried her best not to think about how absolutely dashing he looked. _I'm not letting guys mess with my head anymore, remember?_ Said the angelic side of her. _Yeah but does he even look like_ any _guy?_ Said the demonic side.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at him, chin raised. "Oh I'm as fine as I can be" she almost spat at him. He looked at her, amused and said "Well, you look ravishing tonight. Almost matching up to your – what was it? Ahh – _hot attitude_ "

Her cheeks immediately turned red and that's what her eyes saw too. "Listen, _Mr. Cocky,_ you don't have to gloat over that incident, okay? _It freaking happens!_ And do _not_ think you can embarrass me by using it. You should've told me you were a vampire – _hell._ An Original at that! You can't just waltz into town and act like freaking Tom Cruise. Ugh just leave. me. Alone."

"Well, well. My brother seems to have gotten under your skin already, darling" Kol said, taking her hand and kissing it. Okay, apparently it's a habit that runs in the entire family. Klaus smirked, looked at Kol "Brother!Why don't you do what you are supposed to unless you want to visit the comforts of your wonderful box" he said, smiling at Kol, whose face was now painted with a frown. Offering his arm to Caroline, Klaus said, "Let me make it up to you with a drink, sweetheart."

Caroline's inner war was apparent on her face. The demonic, evil Care said _yesssss. If you need an excuse to go then just think you're trying to pry information out of him_ and the angelic one said _no. Don't go. You know you'll regret-_

She had already accepted his arm. _Oh to hell with it._ She thought.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


End file.
